


White is the new Red

by Eurusxxxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Bittersweet, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Akashi Seijuurou, Self-Acceptance, Stream of Consciousness, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurusxxxx/pseuds/Eurusxxxx
Summary: It's not always an easy life for Akashi especially when he found out that he's not that much different from his mother. Although his future could be short timing, doesn't mean he have to suffer or enjoy it alone. After all Akashi is not alone, and lots of people are actually care for him.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou & Rakuzan High Basketball Team Members, Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. In the beginning there was white

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. 
> 
> Thank you soo much for your comment and kudos on the previous work :)
> 
> This is another akashi-centric fanfic that focus on his life with more detail. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> P.S :  
> Italic-Bold: The other Akashi, or i liked to mentioned him as Sei  
> '...': Akashi is speaking with Sei

The first thing that he remember on that day is white. White lilies to be exact, lots of them, as they filled out Akashi vision.

It was on a beautiful spring morning that his mother funeral is being held. Shiori Akashi coffin lay on the middle of the room, a speck of red among thousand of lilies. His father said she wish to be buried and to be filled with white lilies, which was her favourite flower, as she lay her body with her red dress. Her mother once told him that white lilies symbolises as purity and a main symbol of Virgin Mary. It was her favourite flower, because it was the first gift she received from Masaomi. It was a sweet memory for Shiori, and she wished to keep it until her end.

Slowly a vision of black which consist of black suits and kimono come over, filling the room. Akashi is holding his mother picture and stand beside his father. In Akashi memory, her mother was always smiling. Even when she’s bedridden, she always smile especially when she saw him or his father. Lots of people are gather to express their sympathy to him and his father. In Akashi eyes they just some strangers, merely a passerby or a background shadows to fill the blank. He just hugged his mother picture, trying to ignore his surrounding.

He felt his father presence and hold his head up. Masaomi stood straight as a tree with stoic face, but Akashi could see his eyes filled with pain. Akashi wander if his eyes also look like that, but keep his mouth.

Akashi associates the color white to that day. At the age of 7 years old, He experience his first heartbroken.

* * *

The second thing Akashi associates about white, is the ceiling. To be precise hospital ceiling.

When her mother died, everything changed. His father began to be more strict and cold toward him. He himself began to smile less expect the polite small smile that he gave as good manners. Akashi spend his days studying, from school subjects to his private study, and basketball.

It was his mother that help him persuade his father on joining basketball club, and finally his father approve, on terms that Akashi keep his grade. The training is brutal, and often it makes him nauseous, but the smile on her mother on his first match is worth it. Often his father join his mother to see him train basketball on their backyard, and by rare chance, his father join him. Much to his surprise his father can play basketball, and his mother cheers on both of them. It was one of the happiest memory that he had.

One year after Shiori died, Akashi suddenly collapse. Nurses and doctors are rushed immediately, and his butler, Tanaka inform his father. It was the first time Akashi woke up seeing the white ceiling of hospital. He lay on the bed weakly as their family doctor, Dr. Dave along with his father and Tanaka discussing his condition. They found out that Akashi have cancer, specifically Leukemia the same sickness that claimed his mother. Akashi is one of the rare case, where his white cell are able to defend itself from destroying them, but it’s just delaying the inevitable truth that Akashi will die young. Masaomi order everyone to get out, and sat in the chair beside his son. He put his hand together on his lap, and that was the first and last time Akashi had seen his father cry.

At first, Akashi have to spend his time mostly in hospital, to adjust his new condition. He’s been given a private room, and all his lesson could be hold there. The sterile smell of hospital began to associates with the color white, the very same color his rooms has.

After he’s been deem stable, Akashi began to have a strict rule of diet and medication, fortunately due to his unique genetic gene, his cancer can be monitor using radiation therapy with occasionally chemotherapy every few weeks. Dr Dave suggest to do a marrow bone transplantation, but suggest to a later time frame, due to Akashi young age and to see how his body handled all the chemo first. Akashi began to adjust his new lifestyle, he still have to go to school and attend his lesson even managed to keep his basketball practise, with a bit of compromise with his father. One day when he finish early on his study, he overheard his home staff talking.

“Is Master Masaomi are coming home tonight?” one of the maid are talking on the kitchen.

“No, i heard he was still busy overseas.” Another maid answer.

“That means young master Seijuro will be alone again.” Akashi stand quietly.

“Shiori-sama died one year ago, and i heard that the Master not even cry on her funeral, and he began even stricter to young master. Even when young master illness was diagnosed, he still the same stoic man” The maid start to talk in hushed whisper.

“Yes, so sad isn’t it. Young master is still a child but despite that, master always push young master Seijuro into all his studies and rarely had any time for him” Akashi didn’t like that tone, and slowly he moves away from the door.

“And i believe all of you stop talking and back to work” All the maid shock hearing Tanaka voice coming from the door. His voice is deep and calm but held a certain authority. All the maids immediately bow as an apology and back to their work, unaware that their young master had heard their conversation.

Akashi managed to run away undetected, and he arrived to his family garden. He feel angry, but to who? His father? His mother? At that point he just feel frustrated and began to sit on the grass hugging his basketball.

**_Ignore them. We don’t need their pity._ **

Akashi just take a deep breath and enjoying his surrounding, doesn’t think much of the second voice in his head.

He went back to his bedroom, and lay himself to his bed. His room now filled with lots of prescription bottles, and often smelled of antiseptic, due to his daily doses of medicine.

He look up and all he see is white. The same white color that decorate his mother, now decorate his eyes everytime he open his eyes.

**_White used to be a bittersweet feeling for us_ **

Now white is a reminder, one that Akashi doesn’t know if he should hate it or not. The second thing Akashi associates with white, is the feeling of trapped and inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This is slightly a prologue of how i feel when Akashi learned when his mother died and learning he have cancer. The next one will be around Teito era.
> 
> Kudos and comment are appreciate it.


	2. Off-white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi join Teito, and slowly the white color become not so white anymore

The third thing Akashi associates with white, is his middle school uniform. 

Teiko Junior High, one of the best junior high in Japan and the strongest junior high basketball team. Graduate with the highest point on the entrance exam, Akashi already set his eyes and confident, that he will make it into the first string. So far his condition have been stable, with lots of medication and precautions, his doctor have gave him a permission for Akashi to join basketball team. His father also gives his permission, with an expectation that Akashi will be victorious in both studies and basketball.

Akashi manages to join the first string along with 3 other first years, which have never seen in Teiko history. All 4 of them become a spotlight, but does’t mean they receive special treatment. Among 4 of them, Akashi familiar with the green haired boy. His name is Shintaro Midorima, the eldest son of a renowned doctor in Tokyo. He used to met him several times is the past on his father party, but never really talks much with him. He’s renowned to hold some weird stuff, as his lucky item and bandaged his left hand.

After the try out session, Akashi walk towards Midorima.

“Hello, Midorima” Akashi smile a bit on him.

“Akashi, a surprise to see you here” Midorima look at Akashi while holding a small rubber duck.

“It seems both of us applying the same school. Well, congratulation on being a first string” Akashi held his hand.

“Likewise” Midorima shake Akashi hand.

“It seems we will bump to each other more often. I hope we could be friends then”

“Yes, it seems so” Midorima push his glasses up with his finger.

Akashi and Midorima began to introduce them self to the other member, and starts their training. Despite being the first day, they already doing a full training menu, made by the head coach. By the end of the day all of them are drenched with sweats, and start to do some cool off. Akashi exchange his number with Midorima, being one that he talk mostly, then they began to walk separate way.

* * *

Unexpected Akashi has found friends, real friends to hang around.

MIdorima Shintarou, who come from a similar family background with him, get along with him the most. He enjoys playing shogi with him and occasionally teasing him with his lucky item. Midorima has proclaimed Akashi as his rival specially on academic terms, Akashi just smiled in amusement.

Murasakibara Atsuhi, a big purple giant who acts like puppy also become one of his close friends. Murasakibara is always looks indifferent, almost bored to everything expect eating. Akashi always

enjoy to hang out with him, despite his whining, Murasakibara unexpectedly is fun to hang around. He enjoys to cling to Akashi, and treated Akashi as his personal pillow. Much to Akashi amusement, it feels like having a giant puppy following him everywhere.

Aomine, a ganguro and probably the brashest person Akashi have met. Aomine is always blunt and the kind of guy that wear his heart on sleeve. Their personality always clash and tend to avoid each other. Despite that Aomine are never the one to ignore Akashi, and occasionally they agree on the same things. Aomine always feel that Akashi is fool to dedicate his life for his father and family name.

Satsuki Momoi, Aomine childhood friends and one person Akashi enjoy spend his time. Momoi is the new manager for the basketball club, and renown for her analytical data gathering. She smart and often can be found, baby-sitting Aomine. Akashi often spend time with her discussing basketball and other trivia stuff.

After basketball practice they used to go to a mini market to buy some ice cream or going to game center. Akashi rarely joined them, mostly because he hides his condition. He often reject their offer to buy some snacks, cause he feels nauseous or have to take his medication. Because of his condition, he’s known as a lone wolf from his friends and even harder to get along cause of his serious personality. He didn’t really mind, he used to being alone.

Until one day, it changed.

Nijimura Shuugo, captain of Teikou basketball team, and his senior. He meet Nijimura on basketball try-out and after that on first string gym. As one of the new member, Akashi often have to left behind to clean the gym along with Midoriya, Aomine and Murasakibara. That day Midoriya have to leave early to take care of his sister and Murasakibara have an errand for his siblings. While Aomine is being dragged by Momoi, to help her for restock the club supply.

Akashi is left alone to clean the rest of the gym, lucky it’s not that dirty. After he finished piling the balls, he sit on the floor leaning the racks. Today training has been tough more than usual, thanks to the head coach presence. Akashi barely have time to rest and now he feel more light head that usual. He take a long and deep breath to control his body, when he hear the door open.

“Yo, Akashi, you alone?” Nijimura-senpai appear wearing the standard white and grey Teito basketball uniform. He and the other first string have just come back from a match.

“Nijimura-Senpai” Akashi raise himself to his feet acknowledge his captain.

“Where’s the rest of the brats?” He look around for the others kouhai, especially the rainbow coloured brats that used to be hanging around Akashi.

“Midoriya and Murasakibara have family business. Aomine and Momoi are buying the supplies for tomorrow practise”

“Wait… so you done all the cleaning by yourself?” Akashi just shrugged sheepishly at Nijimura tone.

“You know you always can ask for help, even us senior are willing to help if necessary” Nijimura show his famous duck lip, Akashi try not laugh at that.

“It’s okay. It’s not much” NIjimura still scowling at that.

“Doesn’t mean you have to do it alone” Nijimura approach Akashi and look around the first string gym.

“Well, next time just tell me if you need any help. Anyway good job” Nijimura pat Akashi hair.

Akashi stay silent and shock with Nijimura-senpai action and word. He feel a burst of warm feeling in his chest. He just smile slightly to show his gratitude.

“C’mon then change your clothes and let’s go” Nijimura-senpai take the gym keys from Akashi and walks toward the door.

“Eh?” Akashi look at him questioning.

“I treat you something as a good work” Nijimura just smile at him.

At that moment, Akashi cannot help but blush.

The color white that Akashi see on Nijimura uniform, suddenly seem so bright. Very different from the usual hospital white scrub that Akashi used to.

* * *

Nijimura bring Akashi to the nearest mini market and buy him some meat bun. It was one of Nijimura favourite snack and shove it to Akashi before he could reject. Along the way Akashi and Nijimura chat about trivial things, such as basketball, family and favourite stuff. Akashi learned that Nijimura-senpai have two younger siblings and his father was currently sick. In exchange, Nijimura learned that Akashi is an only child and his mother died when he’s seven years old.

Nijimura have an obligation to support his family as the eldest, even though sometimes he’s quick to anger.

Akashi have an obligation as a sole heir to his father business, even though his condition is a secret.

Both of them are living in different world, and yet they can understand each other. At that night they found a companion to each other.

“Wait, you’re telling me you’ve never been to a mini market?” Nijimura-senpai look at Akashi in disbelief.

“Once, to accompany Murasakibara to buy some Maibo” Akashi answer it calmly.

“Unbelievable. Well you are a young master after all” Nijimura snickered at last world, making Akashi pout a bit.

“You better prepare then, I’ll introduce you lots of commoner food next time” Nijimura laugh at Akashi expression and ruffled his hair.

Since then it’s been Akashi and Nijimura little secret to try various of street food whenever they walk home together.

* * *

Another member have joined the first string, and joined on Akashi friends circle.

Kuroko Tetsuya, the new first string member. The pale blue haired teens is actually Aomine secret training partner in the third string gym. Akashi found his non-presence is unique and give him a little advice. A few months later he joined their rainbow group.

Kise Ryouta, the new basketball member. The yellow haired teens is Haizaki rivals and likes to challenge Aomine. He likes to act like a puppy towards Kuroko, therefore making him quite a target to be bully by the rest of us.

The rainbow gang as Nijimura-senpai like to call us. When we ask why he called us that, he just complained that we all have a rainbow coloured hair. So in exchange we called him our rainbow captain, making him a leader to our small group. That banter have been heard by the head coach Shirogane, and much to Nijimura displeasure, he approve it. On that day, we receive an extra lap training due to Nijimura sulking.

“Oi, Akashi why you always reject hanging out with the rest of rainbow gang?” Nijimura ask Akashi as he eat his ice cream.

“Eh?” Akashi looks like a dear caught in light.

“I overheard that the rest of you are going to mini market to get some ice cream, why you’re not going?” Akashi try to look calm and think the best way to avoid it.

“Well, mostly cause i am needed on somewhere else. Currently I’m in the student council and my assignments are due in the few days, i have to prepare it” At this point Nijimura mostly know that Akashi have a lots going on his house other than school stuff.

Nijimura hum accepting his answer, grumbled softly that his life is tough. Akashi chuckled at that, hoping that he can keep his secret a little longer.

The third thing Akashi associates with white, is indulgence. The feeling that you can be part of something. After all white is the base of every color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> English is not my first language, sorry for any typo.  
> Comment and Kudos always be appreciate :)


	3. Rainbow and rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic-Bold; Sei or the other Akashi speaking

Today Akashi is being greet by the familiar white ceiling. Last night he had been re-collapsed and has been admitted by his private doctor. But Akashi instead on going to school and managed to coming in late today, with the reasons of some family business. He cannot skip today because today he have an exam, a student council report to submit and coach Shirogane is requiring every member to attend today. He knows that coach Shirogane have a medical condition, vide-versa he knows about his condition too. Further on Akashi cannot bare the thought of failure or weak.

Coach Shirogane have been informed of his condition, and treat Akashi a little easy without being subtle. He know that Akashi don’t like to be treated different, but he knows more than anyone else how does it feels to be sick. At the end of session, Coach Shirogane gives all of them a match practise hoping to give a little break to Akashi and monitor the other player growth.

Akashi step outside for a while to wash his face as an excuse.

Akashi wash his face, and try to regain his breathing. He still feeling nauseous and light headed. He wear a long sleeve today to hide his IV mark.

**_Calm down……. Deep breathe_ **

He tried to follow the voice inside his head.

**_You will be okay. We are absolute. We will be fine._ **

“Akashi” Akashi knows that voice.

Nijimura-senpai is standing behind him and try to approach him.

“You’re okay? You taking a lot of time.” His voice sound worry, but Akashi feels light-weight as if he’s floating in water.

The last thing he remember is Nijimura try to catch him and darkness claimed him.

* * *

Nijimura bring Akashi to the infirmary. The nurse have been informed of Akashi medical record, order Nijimura to lay Akashi on the bed and immediately prepare some needle, courtesy from Dr Dave and Tanaka. Nijimura is being told to inform Coach Shirogane that Akashi have a “family matter” to attend. Nijimura raise his eyebrow on that, but haven’t got time to complain as the nurse gaze him to run off. Nijimura immediately go to coach Shirogane and inform Akashi condition.

Coach Shirogane, told Nijimura to continue practice and to wait for him after practice. During the rest the practice, Njimura is in a foul mood making him to play more ferocious and snaps more easily to his teammates or the rainbow coloured brat that asking where’s Akashi. Lots of the basketball member try to avoid him and lessen their banter, especially Kise and Aomine. Midorima just try to avoid him while having a suspicious look on his face. Murasakibara act non different although the amount of food he consumed said otherwise. Kuroko just stare a lot to Nijimura, making his mood even sour.

At the end of the practice, Coach Shirogane and Nijimura leave to the infirmary, leaving the rest of team to clean up. Inside the room, Akashi is sleeping peacefully if not a little pale. The nurse have told them that he just overworked, especially when he’s not recovered fully. Akashi have been given some shots and some pills and fall back to sleep. Nijimura just look at them confused, as if that it is a normal thing to happen. Coach Shirogane noticed his confusion, told him to sit down as he explain a bit on Akashi condition.

* * *

Akashi feels like being run by a truck. He could feel that he currently lying on the bed, and smell like antiseptic. He realised that he must been collapse at some point. He try to remember what happen. He remember that last night he have an attack therefore explain his lateness. The last thing he remember is at basketball practise, feeling nauseous, and…..

Nijimura-senpai

He open his eyes and tried to sit down.

“Oy, calm down brat” A pair of hand push push his shoulder to keep him calm.

Akashi slowly move his head.

He see Nijimura-senpai sitting beside his bed. Nijimura with his white uniform blazer. A different white color from the dule white room.

‘Ni..ji…mu…ra…..Sen..pai” Akashi said slowly.

Nijimura help him sitting up, as he give him a glass of water. Akashi take it slowly, and take a sip. Nijimura watched him like a hawk.

A moment of silence fall between both of them.

“So…. better?” Ask Nijimura awkwardly.

Akashi just nod his head, not knowing at where to look.

He doesn’t want Nijimura-senpai know it like this. He doesn’t want to go back to where he doesn’t know the rainbow gang. Imagine if their little secret trip will be gone after this. All he could remember is when he caught up his house maids gossip about his condition and pitying him. To be stuck inside those white walls that he always see every morning.

Before Akashi could say anything, he feels something sting on his forehead. He raise his head and his hand to his forehead, and see Njimura famous duck face.

“Listen to other people first before you think for the worst” Akashi stare at him.

“It’s very reckless you brat. To hide your condition like this and overwork yourself, at least have someone to help you or even say you need a break, if you feeling sick. The whole world can still function if you just take a break. And don’t think that no one cares about you. Hell, all of your rainbow coloured friends will be worried about you. I am worried about you” Nijimura rant to Akashi.

Akashi still stare at him, trying to process what happen.

“The point is if you need help, it’s okay. There's always someone to help you if you ask.” Nijimura leaned back to his chair as he ruffles his own hair, out of frustration or just to blow some steam.

“You…worry…..about…… me?” Akashi said doubly.

“Yes, and I will help you, if you want” Nijimura stare at Akashi.

“I used to fight a lot at my junior years. Everytime I went home all bruised up, my family always worry about me. When my father is sick, i worried for him and regret all the stupid thing i did. At that point i know i had to change, and coach Shirogane help me through basketball. I prove to everyone i can be better that some punk looking for fight. I study hard, become a basketball captain at Teiko and helping my mother taking care of my siblings.” This is the first time Akashi know about this Nijimura.

“Coach Shirogane, my father, my mother, even my siblings help me to become who i am now.” Nijimura raise his hand and pat Akashi hair.

“And now, I ask you, do you want some help?” Akashi can feel his eyes water as Nijimura continue to pat him.

**_It’s been a long time that anyone ask us that_ **

Yes, to ask him if he ever need any help, rather than presume he could do it by himself or presume he was used on his condition.

Akashi nod at Nijimura-senpai.

Nijimura-senpai chuckled and messing his hair, earned a small chuckle from Akashi himself.

“First thing, get some rest. Don’t worry about tomorrow, i’ll sort out your attendance, and i’ll bet Coach Shirogane already take care of that. He said someone called Tanaka will be pick you up today” Nijimura still baffled when he first heard Akashi have a butler.

Akashi went to see Tanaka with the help of Nijimura, who carried his bag and unifor. Nijimura put his number on Akashi phone in case he need something. He messed Akashi hair for one last time before they parted on their own way home, and give him his white blazer, to keep him warm as Akashi only wearing his training clothes. Along the road Akashi held his phone with Nijimura-senpai number on it. He also notice that his teammates asking for him, and wishing him well, despite not knowing what happen to him. He smile a little, as he wearing Nijimura oversize blazer on him.

Maybe white color can also be comforting. Teito white color with a splash of rainbow.

* * *

True to his word, Nijimura-senpai help Akashi.

He help Akashi when he’s on bad days, try to cheer him up and just be there accompany him so he doesn’t feel lonely. Occasionally he hug Akashi to help him calm down when Akashi having an attack. Their relationship become closer, but on public they still keep their apperance as senior-junior and later on captain-co-captain. Akashi insist on keeping his condition a secret, much to Nijimura opinion, but that is Akashi choice and he respect that. And later on, he also managed to meet with the “other’ Akashi.

Nijimura isn’t surprised that Akashi have another personality in him. Knowing that his kouhai word sometimes would be out of character and tyrant. He noticed Akashi changed when he started to become his co-captain, when their rainbow gang become Generation of Miracles and suddenly all of them become special to the eye of public.

“Ridiculous” Nijimura said it out of nowhere.

“What is?” Akashi and Nijimura is on their way home after their annual trip to mini-market to buy some snacks.

“Generation of Miracles title” Nijimura taking a sip on his drink.

Almost one year pass, Akashi and Nijimura are almost at the end of their respective year.

“I know that all of you are genius is basketball, but it’s not necessary to treat all of you like an object to advertise school name” Nijimura is not keen at all to this subject.

“Well, i guess Teiko only meant to use us as a motivation. After all the history is being written by the winner not the loser” Akashi left eye are gleaming yellow rather that his usual red, and Nijimura noticed it.

“Hmm…. Winning is everything” Teiko basketball motto, a motto that he as captain been drilled into his mind and his team.

“Yes, winning is absolute” Akashi aura is different than his usual one. This one is more… demanding, just like an emperor.

Nijimura continue to drink as he ruffled Akashi hair as Akashi look at Nijimura with question in his eyes.

“Yeah, forget about that. How are you?” Nijimura change the subject.

“Hmm…. it’s okay. I have to go to chemo this weekend, so i have to follow a certain diet a few days before that” Akashi answer it as he tried to tidy his hair.

“I see… rest well then. Don’t forget we still have basketball practise for our next national cup” Nijimura-senpai said it with lighter tone with a hint of concern.

Even though it takes time, slowly Akashi began to be more open to Nijimura about his condition.

“I’m thinking of giving the captain role to you, Akashi” Nijimura admit to Akashi.

“Now? I thought the change of captain is after our next national championship” Akashi look at Nijimura.

“To be honest, my dad condition is being worsen since this spring. And i have to start to taking care of my sibling and my mom, and i guess, spend more time with my dad” Nijimura answer Akashi honestly.

Akashi understand the undertone of the last word, because he knows how it feels like to lose a parent. Nijimura-senpai is preparing for the worse.

“It’s okay. Family are important to you after all”

“After all i’ve been under the guidance of the rainbow captain, I can take it” Akashi tried to lift up the mood and it worked, as Nijimura-senpai show his duck face.

“Brat. I‘m not just going to disappear suddenly. I will be still helping you” Nijimura scowled at him, still a little upset with his title.

**_I know. I’m counting on you Shuuzo._ **

* * *

Just as Nijimura confessed, he resign from his captaincy not long after that and Akashi become a new captain. With Midorima as his co-captain, and Momoi as their manager, they make a good team. The GOM title began to spread more and more schools began to even fear them. In the end Teito win the national championship and GOM are their prized champion.

As the third year step down, coach Shirogane health began to worsen, everything began to crack.

The rainbow that Akashi find began to wither.

Starting from Aomine lack of passion, then Murasakibara provoke him until he snap.

He began to hurt Kuroko, resulting Kise and Midoriya to care for their own.

Momoi can only watched as they began to drift from each other.

He change, Akashi Seijuro changed.

And Nijimura-senpai is not here to help him.

**_It’s okay._ **

**_I’m here._ **

**_I will help you…_ **

**_Us……._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything has to go down before it goes up right?
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciate :)


	4. Prestigious white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic-Bold: Sei or the other Akashi speaking
> 
> This chapter are mostly written from the other Akashi Pov

Akashi decide to went to Rakuzan High school in Kyoto, as his friends…… no as the other GOM went to their own respective school, with a promise that they will stand against each other again at the court.

His condition, began to more stable but once he have his attack, it was bad. He could even unconscious for days even weeks. The last time he had his attack is before he went to Rakuzan. The day he discovered that Shuuzo have to went to America with his family.

He have to be moved to intensive care by Dr Dave and required 24 hours supervision by Nurse Toga. Nijimura send him dozens of message asking about his condition, and even threaten to go back to Japan to visit him. His father even spent one night with him, when he discovered that Seijuro is relapse.

The color of white is the last thing Akashi see, and the first thing Seijuro see.

After that accident, he’s been given a stronger doses and a new experimental drugs, that help his white blood cells. Lots of people assumed, his yellow eye are the side effect of this new drugs.

At Rakuzan, Akashi is known as the iron fist almost dictator but a genius. To become a student council president and a basketball captain on his first year, also the smartest student on his year. People look at him in awe but also fear. Rather than friends, he’s looking for someone that advantage to him. Pristine white, that is the new color Seijuro favour. The very same color that he will be wearing in his new basketball team along with his new teammates, specifically the three uncrowned general.

Yasha Mibuchi Reo…..

Raiju Hayama Kotaro….

Goriki Eikichi Nebuchi…..

Three strong basketball player that could rival his old teammates. And him as the captain, he know that it will his victory. He will become an emperor that lead Rakuzan to victory. Just like a game of chess or shogi, he will be a victor.

* * *

Despite being the first year, Akashi managed to gain respect from his Senpai both in studies and basketball team. When he first join the basketball team, lots of people recognise him as the captain of the GOM. People have a high expectation on him, knowing him as the only sole heir of Akashi corporation and being-known as a child genius in both studies and basketball.

The first time he met them, the three member of the uncrowned kings, he knows they will be be a perfect candidate of his new team. Mibuchi Reo, famous for his three point shooter. Hayama Kotaro, famous for his fast dribble. Nebuchi, famous for his bulk figure with enormous power defence. Although they don’t share the same opinion for him, they only see him as the new first year.

**_They underestimated us …._ **

**_Not for long…._ **

On first session, Akashi proved himself with his calculated skill and his new-found power, emperor eye. And three of them realized, that Akashi is a formidable opponent and worthy to bear the title of captain of Rakuzan basket team. When he officially become the captain, Mibuchi offer himself as his vice captain and began to call him Sei-chan, much to his confusion. Nebuya and Kotaro began to familiar themselves with Akashi, and the four of them are known to hang out together.

In times, he forget to ask for help and no one knows of his condition, expect the school authority. His new coach, have been informed of his condition and take notes of it. With Akashi role as captain he doesn’t have to do the same amount of his teammates, instead observe them and help them to improve it, which suits him fine for his condition. Akashi still have to do the basic work out, but after that he spend his practice to improve his team.

Akashi relationship with Nijimura began to lessen, as both of them are busy with their own things. Nijimura with his struggle to adapt in America and his father condition, he have a lots on his plate and doesn’t want to burden Akashi. Akashi with his new found identity and responsibility, decided not to burden Shuuzo too much.

* * *

‘Sei-chan”

Akashi look to the source of the voice. Reo, or Reo-nee courtesy title by Kotaro.

“Yes, Reo” The tall raven haired are waving to him as he approach Akashi.

“Here,I got the list of for our opponents for winter cup” Reo as a co-captain does his duty well, which Akashi appreciate it.

“Thank you” He nod at him and began to skim the list. He found his fellow teammates school and know that they still remember their promises.

“Are you exciting to meet them again?” For some reason Reo can read Akashi mood. Reo always been protective to Akashi, hence the name of big sis of Rakuzan stick to him. The reason for his protective streak is still unknown for Akashi.

Akashi just smirked on that, as both of them go to the gym.

Inside the gym, Kotaro and Nebuchi already began their stretching.

“Let them come and try. We will show them Rakuzan power” Akashi said it with confidence to Reo, as Reo smile at it.

Reo take one of the stray ball and shoot a three pointer, resulting a clean shoot.

Kotaro smile widely with his fangs shown and flexing his fingers.

Nebuchi flex his muscle and starts to dribbling the ball.

On the corner, a certain grey haired member began to enter the gym and start his warm up.

Yaksa, Raiju, Goriki, Captain of the GOM and The new model of Phantom.

That are the start-up for Rakuzan basketball team.

Pristine and prestige are the new white of Akashi Seijuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we all know how it end up especially the winter cup ;)  
> Sorry not sorry but Akashi definitely had all of it coming, but that's makes me like Akashi character even more.  
> Sorry short chapter, i'll try to explain more in the next one.
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciate :)


	5. Translucent white or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is taken after winter cup. A little conversation about self reflection.
> 
> Bold-italic: Sei  
> Italic: Akashi

“History is written by a the winner not the losing side”That is Akashi Masomi motto.

Akashi always remember his father word. No one want to hear words from the losing side, they only want to hear the glory of a winner. And it has been his fixation. Sei fixation to be exact.

‘Learn from the past to thrive the future’ Inside his mind, Akashi is sitting back to back with his other self

**_We lose the winter cup_.**

They were sitting on some kind of grass surface perhaps a garden or something.

_‘Yes, but we still win the other cup'_

Akashi is looking around their surrounding

**_We lost to Tetsuya_ **

Sei, as Akashi likes to call his other-self, are poking on some white flowers near their sitting arrangement.

_‘Yes. Kuroko is always manage to surprise us’_

Akashi chuckled a bit, remembering the antics Kuroko used to do back in Teito.

_**Aren’t you upset?** _

Sei ask Akashi

_‘On losing, a little bit. On meeting the other, nope.’_

Akashi began to take some flowers and woven them as their mother used to do.

**But they left us. They never help up. The others even wish us to lose from him.**

_‘Because we never ask. Don’t you remember Nijimura-senpai word?’_

**_Shuuzo…. He said that if we ask for help, someone will help us. if there’s no one then…._ **

‘ _He’ll help us_ ’ Akashi finish Sei words

Sei starts to hug his leg and rest his chin on top of it

‘I think Kuroko did help us. He knows that if we continue like this, we only just hurt everyone else including us. After all we also the one that hurt him first” Akashi remember how he tell Kuroko to leave Aomine behind, when he ask Akashi hoping that Akashi can help to unity them again.

**_Sei remember that day_ **

“Nijimura-senpai still helping us after all this time. He never shun you when you appear, and instead he still treat us the same.” Akashi continue to weave the flower

**_Shuuzo is different. He understand us and we understand him._ **

Akashi smiled at Sei word.

_‘The others, it’s complicated. After all human are solitary and social creature. There are times when we have to rely on other people and ourself. I guess in the end we just want to go back to how it was. But we never really know how to do it”_

_‘All the senpais, Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuchi and even Mayuzumi, are helping us, They can just ignore my word back when we switched back, but instead they still trust my word and support each other on our last game’_

**_Yes, our Rakuzan teammates_ **

Akashi feel Sei head behind him, as he leaned back to him.

**_You still have to talk to them tomorrow_ **

_‘Hmm, i wonder what’s their reaction when i called their family name_?’ Akashi honestly curious about that

**_Funny, disbelief, shock_ **

Akashi can feel Sei sarcasm and just chuckled at how true that word would be. He take the last flower to finish his weaving.

 _‘Thank you. It’s okay you can rest now, tell mother i miss her’_ Akashi stand up and placed the finished flower crown to Sei head, and slowly walk away from him. White lilies does look good on Sei red hair.

* * *

Akashi open his eyes with the familiar anti septic smells. He looks at his surrounding, and notice he still at his room and and IV stuck on his arms.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Nurse Toga greet him with a tired but relief smile.

“You gave us quite a scared. Last nigh, you body went into quite a shock but luckily Tanaka notice your condition and we able to treat you right away. Your father left you a note, he currently on a plane to Osaka just a few hours ago. He stay by your side last night” Nurse Toga check on Akashi vital and began to take off his IV. He put his prescription and water next to his desk along with his father note.

“Are you up to go to school? Or you want to rest a bit more?”

“No i’m fine” Akashi starts to drink his prescription. He have to go to school, he have some important things to do.

“Alright i’ll ask Tanaka to send your breakfast. And…” She pause a bit and take a good look at Akashi.

“I could swear that your left eye is yellow cause of the new prescription, now it turns back to red”

Akashi smile a little on that.

“Perhaps it’s a temporary effect” Nurse Toga shrugged and continue to exit his room.

Akashi hold his father note and take a deep breath before opening it.

**Dear Seijuro,**

**By the time you read this note, I’m on a plane to Osaka for an emergency business. I’m hoping that you feeling better.**

**I have see you basketball match, although you did not win the winter cup, i’m still proud of you.**

**Remember, we Akashi are a victor. You may be lose the battle but you will win the war. After all you are mine and Shiori son.**

**With regards,**

**A, Masaomi**

Akashi smiled at his father handwritting. It was an inside jokes for his family. During Shiori cancer, the doctor said that she doesn’t have a long life even impossible to have a child, and yet, he exist proving them wrong. Shiori may be died cause of cancer, but he left Masaomi with one last gift, Seijuuro himself. His mother used to remind him, that she may lose her battle with the cancer, but she win the war, by having Seijuuro to live as part of her.

Akashi began to rise slowly and take his uniform. He have people to apologised.

Apparently white also can be translucent.

* * *

As Sei said, It was a funny thing to watch.

Before practice Akashi text his teammates to meet him personally on the roof. The three of them appear, as Akashi wait for them with Mayuzumi, knowing that he cannot run elsewhere when Akashi caught him reading. When Akashi apologised to his teammates and even called them with their family name, everything went silent.

Mibuchi looks shocked, his eyes even water as he held his hand to his mouth.

Hayama looks panicked, almost shock. He stare at Akashi and his other teammates, looking if this is some kind of prank.

Nebuya look at Akashi blankly, eyes wide and mouth open.

Mayuzumi looks almost offended, as if Akashi said something wrong.

“Stop that, You’re giving me creep” Mayuzumi is the first one to break the silence.

“Don’t talk like that to Sei-chan, Chi-san” Mibuchi immediately defend Akashi

“It’s okay Mibuchi-senpai” At that Mibuchi began to look almost faint and barges toward Akashi.

“Sei-chan, you still can call me Reo or Reo-nee. I don’t mind” He stand in front of Akashi.

“Reo-nee is right Akashi-kun. You can still call us by our name” Kotaro immediately support Mibuchi statement.

“Yeah, we don’t really mind. After all it feels pretty weird suddenly you being very polite toward us” Said Nebuya, earning him a jab in ribs from Mibuchi.

“But I’ve been disrespectful to all of you senpai, especially at winter cup” Akashi look unsure how to settle this matter.

“Alright. Then you just have to led us to our next victories then you call us again back to out first name” Unexpectedly it was Mayuzumi who solves his problem.

“That actually quite smart things to say Mayuzumi-senpai” Kotaro agreed on that term immediately, while Mayuzumi raise his eyebrows on the hyper blonde.

Akashi still quite baffled at the situation. Just a moment ago, he’s ready to lost his teammates, his only friends in Rakuzan perhaps. Then the next moment, he found himself in a similar situation, from his past.

Mibuchi hug Akashi and said that he forgives him, and still insist for his Sei-chan to called him Reo-Nee. Nebuya give Akashi one arm hug and cannot wait for their next winning game. Kotaro began to jump around by the prospect of playing basketball together again, especially with how Akashi play the last time. Mayuzumi remind them that as the third year this will be his last game, and he threat Akashi to not waste his time with another absolute speech.

The warm feeling he receives, reminds him on a certain memory with his rainbow captain. The moment when Nijimura said he will help him.

Akashi smiles on his friends antic. Kotaro began to tease Mayuzumi, as the grey haired teen try to deny it. Nebuya laugh heartily with his booming voice, earning a glare from Mibuchi, even though there’s a mischief glint on his eyes.

**_Perhaps they will accept our condition one day_ **

_‘Yes. After all they accept your existence'_

**_One day....._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, we need more Rakuzan and Akashi story.  
> I will be posting 1 or 2 chapter for the ending, probably about GOM and Nijimura relationship with Akashi after the winter cup.
> 
> I will out of town to visit my relatives for few days, so no chapter for a while :(  
> Hope you guys stay safe during this COVID condition.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> This is slightly a prologue of how i feel when Akashi learned when his mother died and learning he have cancer. The next one will be around Teito era.
> 
> Kudos and comment are appreciate it.


End file.
